Submit a Wizard
by Read-a-holic2200
Summary: Title says it all. Please look at chapter 2 first.
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna start a story called "Alana Weasley: A History" about Ron's cousin and her adventures with a mermaid and a werewolf and other wizards. She won't always be at Hogwarts so don't always expect the character to just be at Hogwarts. I'm not just choosing a certain amount of characters; every character will be in the story. If he/she is not in the first story, it will be a series. Here is the form:

Form:

**Normal:**

Full name (first, middle, last):

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Year:

Birthday:

**Appearance:**

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

**Other:**

House:

Wand:

Species (normal witch or wizard, mermaid, centaur, etc.):

Personality:

History:

SO SUMBIT, SUBMIT, SUBMIT! 


	2. Update 1

Update 1

**This is just some notifications that I had to say. There are quite a few**.

Thanks for all of your submissions and keep sending them in. I just have some clarifications I need to make.

First, please, no more normal witch and normal wizard. 75% of the submissions are those. Also, please send in more boys. If you send in a girl, please also send in a boy. They do not have to be related.

Second, please, do not use a relation to an in-canon character. For example, Harry's long lost cousin, the accidental child of Sirius Black. The only person that will be related to a character in the _Harry Potter_ series, that is made up, will be Alana Weasley, the main character of my creation.

Third, the only species you can use now are mermaids, (here mermaids are pretty and follow the rule of "feet when dry, tails when wet." You can also submit a merman.) centaurs (here you can have a relation to a centaur, for example, brother of Firenze. You can also have a girl centaur.) werewolf/wizard, (like Lupin) vampire/wizard, Animagus, (under Species for this, please put Animagus then the animal they transform into) and Metamorphmagus. (under hair and eyes, please put their favorite way of eye color, hair color, etc.)

Fourth, these characters will be in Hogwarts, which is in Britain. So for their wands, please put the normal wood that they use. No elder wood or made up wood, please. Also, since these characters are not going to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, they are going to _Hogwarts_ for the wand core, please use these three cores: unicorn tail hair, dragon heartstring, and phoenix tail feather (no feathers from Fawkes.) Also, keep the wand length to an appropriate size, from 7 in-13 ¾ in. That is all about wands.

Fifth, when you send in a wizard or a witch, no more Gryffindor's. Please use Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Thanks!

Sixth, if you send a character that is a mermaid or a centaur, the spaces House, Year, and Wand are uneeded. I forgot to put that. My mistake. Also, you can't have a mermaid or a centaur that goes to Hogwarts.

Seventh, I will no longer make everyone who sends in a character be in the story. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do it. I will choose the right amount of characters when the time comes.

Eighth, please do not pick your own crushes. I need to make everyone have different crushes to fit in the story. You can say who you want your character to have a crush on, just don't pick Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny, and don't count your character on getting the crush you want.

Ninth, if your character is a year, or a couple of years younger than Alana, please put under Age, [insert number] years younger than Alana. You cannot have a character more than 7 years younger than Alana.

Tenth, if your character has friends that are not a part of the _Harry Potter_ series, do not send in an extra form for them. I will make them up. Just tell me their House and their name.

Eleventh, I forgot to put spaces for Friends and Enemies, so I will choose the friends and enemies for you, based on the personality. Sorry, my bad.

Twelfth, if you put under Year: Second year or above, that means your character will be in the second year or whatever year in the first book.

Thirteenth, here is Alana in the series:

Full name: Alana Katherine Weasley  
>Nicknames: Lana, Laney, Aly<br>Gender: Female  
>Age: 11<br>Year: 1  
>Birthday: February 28th<br>Hair color: fav: red hair (like the Weasleys) but with blond streaks  
>Hair style: fav: curly, shoulder length, wears in a ponytail.<br>Eye color: fav: green  
>Height: 5'2<br>Weight: 120 lb  
>House: Gryffindor<br>Wand: 10 ½ in, cherry, unicorn hair  
>Species: witchMetamorphmagus  
>Personality: Alana is daring, she is always taking risks by sneaking out of the castle sometimes. She is also smart, and gets good grades in everything, and gets excellent grades in DADA. If you mess with her or her friends and family, she will pound you to a pulp.<br>History: Her parents are Mark Weasley and Katherine Farine-Weasley. Her mom was ill when she was giving birth to Alana, and she never fully recovered, so Katherine died when Alana was one. Mark was sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, like Sirius's case, when Alana was 6. When her dad was sent to Azkaban, she stayed with her aunt Molly, her uncle Arthur, and her cousins until she went to Hogwarts. She found out she was a Metamorphmagus when she was 7. One day, while eating dinner, Percy got on her nerves, very much, so her eyes changes color to a fiery red and her hair changed to a fire orange and looked like flames were her hair. She didn't know what was happening. Everyone at the table was quiet. Then Arthur said that she might be a Metamorphmagus and asked her to change her hair color to pink. She concentrated and it worked. Her favorite cousins are Fred and George.

Fourteenth, this story will be a serried, 1-7. They will be called Alana Weasley: A History, Year [insert number]

**Sorry for the long update, I just had a lot of stuff to put in. Also, I'm sorry for any inconveniences. **


	3. Chapter 3: Results!

Here's the results of which characters will be in Alana Weasley.

Thomas Tobias Brown—Slytherin—Princess Selina

Max Quinn Woodson—Ravenclaw—Mental Panda

Rennatta Jane Winters—Ravenclaw—IzzyMarieWhitlock

Alixa Belladona Wytther—Gryffindor—IzzyMarieWhitlock

Morgon—..Music

Samantha Anne James—Ravenclaw—I 3 HP

Michael Arnold James—Hufflepuff—I 3 HP

Bridget Stefanie James—Ravenclaw—I 3 HP

Katherine Brittney James—Gryffindor—I 3 HP

Vitae Pallex Pretium—Slytherin—xXjaziXx

Jaeden Aaralyn Rodriguez—Gryffindor—Deadly-Broken-Lies

Felix—DumbledoreInTheHouse

Matthew Brandon Westfield—Hufflepuff—James018

Jemma Elizabeth Woodhouse—Hufflepuff—NeverBeenDarkMarked

Bradley Jerry Adams—Gryffindor—ZenithFourDemigods

Anabell Marie Trevingston—Slytherin—.Bledsoe xD

Londyn-Grace Falcon Hidmler—Slytherin—Beautifulsapphiregoddess

That's it for the submissions, now here's the final description of Alana and her two best friends.

**Normal: **

Full name (first, middle, last): Alana Katherine Weasley

Nicknames: Lana or Laney

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Year: 1

Birthday: February 28th

**Appearance:**

Hair Color: Fav: very red hair (If you watch Victorious, it's Cat's hair color) with blond streaks

Hair Style: fav: curly and elbow length

Eye Color: Fav: ocean blue

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 120 lb

**Other:**

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 10 ½ in, ash, unicorn tail hair

Species (normal witch or wizard, mermaid, centaur, etc.): Metamorphmagus

Personality: She is always smiling and cracking jokes, but if you mess with her, she will hit you with every spell she knows. She always plays pranks with the Weasley twins. She gets average grades in every class, except DADA, which she gets excellent grades in. She is a little bit like each of her cousins. She is responsible, like Bill, she likes dragons, like Charlie, she can be a little self centered, like Percy, she plays pranks, like the twins, she can feel left out and she likes the Chudley Cannons, like Ron, and she is a powerful woman, like Ginny. She is very adventurous and sneaks out of the castle a lot.

History: Her parents are Mark Weasley and Katherine Farine-Weasley. Her mom was ill when she was giving birth to Alana, and she never fully recovered, so Katherine died when Alana was one. Mark was sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, like Sirius's case, when Alana was 6. When her dad was sent to Azkaban, she stayed with her aunt Molly, her uncle Arthur, and her cousins until she went to Hogwarts. She found out she was a Metamorphmagus when she was 7. One day, while eating dinner, Percy got on her nerves, very much, so her eyes changes color to a fiery red and her hair changed to a fire orange and looked like flames were her hair. She didn't know what was happening. Everyone at the table was quiet. Then Arthur said that she might be a Metamorphmagus and asked her to change her hair color to pink. She concentrated and it worked. Her best friends are Twila Hart and Juliet Nightshade. (Plus some of the OC's that I picked)

**Normal:**

Full name (first, middle, last): Twila Elizabeth Hart

Nicknames: Twi, Twi-Blood, and Harty

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Year: 1

Birthday: March 30

**Appearance:**

Hair Color: dirty blond, with green streaks

Hair Style: wavy, and shoulder length

Eye Color: brown

Height: 5'2"

Weight: about 100 lb

**Other:**

House: Gryffindor (but the Sorting Hat considered putting her in Slytherin)

Wand: 11 in, oak, dragon heartstring

Species (normal witch or wizard, mermaid, centaur, etc.): was a normal witch until 5th year, when she was bitten by her boyfriend, who was a vampire

Personality: Twila can be a little self centered, sometimes. She stands up for what she believes in, which is, "enough with all the pureblood mania." Although she is born into a pureblood maniac family, she is a blood traitor, but secretly. She always kept it from her parents. She, too, is adventurous, and also sneaks with Alana.

History: She is born into a family of pureblood maniacs and Death Eaters, although she is a blood traitor, secretly. She kept it from her parents until she went to Hogwarts. She would pretend that Muggle-borns, blood traitors, and Muggles are filth, and whenever she did that, it literally hurt her. She would pretend to be self-centered, just so her parents wouldn't kick her out of the family. She has 2 older brothers and 1 older sister, that are pureblood obsessed. She met Alana when she was 7, when Molly Weasley homeschooled Twila, Juliet, and the Weasleys that weren't at Hogwarts. Alana thought that Twila really was self-centered, but when Twila told Alana her story, they became friends. Her best friends are Alana and Juliet Nightshade.

**Normal:**

Full name (first, middle, last): Juliet Luna Nightshade

Nicknames: Jules, Moony II (The II part is because Fred and George told them about the Marauder's Map and they saw Moony on it, so that's where the II came from)

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Year: 1

Birthday: May 22

**Appearance:**

Hair Color: Light brown

Hair Style: really straight, wears it in a ponytail every day, but its mid-back

Eye Color: green

Height: 4'10"

Weight: 110 lb.

**Other:**

House: Gryffindor (almost Hufflepuff)

Wand: mahogany, 9 in, phoenix tail feather

Species (normal witch or wizard, mermaid, centaur, etc.): born into family of werewolves, so werewolf

Personality: Very shy, but can be outspoken at times. Whenever she speaks, it's with a powerful tone, so she's someone that you want to look up to. She loves every animal and thinks it's cruel to eat them, so she's a vegetarian. She can be brave at times, but, on the first time Alana was going to sneak out, she hesitated, as she can be a scaredy cat at times. But after the first time, she was fine with it and got braver and braver.

History: Both of her parents are werewolves, but they are not Fenrir Greyback evil, but not Remus Lupin nice, they are somewhere in the middle. She has 2 older brothers that are werewolves, and are like the parents. She is too a werewolf, but she is Remus Lupin nice. She does not want to be a werewolf and will not try and attack people. She met Alana and Juliet also at homeschooling with the Weasleys. She was shy at first, but got to know them and became friends with them.

There's the characters for you. I will start the story later today as I already wrote out most of the first chapter, which explains the time from when Alana was born to when she met Juliet and Twila. So look out for _Alana Weasley: A History Part 1._


End file.
